Dark-Side Theme : Big Red Spot Behind The Paper
by uzumaki naima
Summary: Seseorang tidak akan pernah berani mengusik Naruto.. Si Angkuh Putra Presiden kenamaan Konoha, Jika kau sendiri tidak ingin tahu akibatnya.. Benarkah seperti itu?


_Dark Side Theme_

 **BIG RED SPOT BEHIND THE PAPER**

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Rate: T+

Genre: Horror, Phischological.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Kunci mobil diguncang kencang-kencang. Sambil bersiul-siul rendah dirinya segera beranjak masuk kedalam mobil yang di parkirnya di luar ruangan.

 _ia tersenyum simpul._

 _Gel rambut.._

 _Ok!_

 _fashion gaya terbaru.._

 _Ok!_

 _Dan yang paling penting, keberuntungan zodiak bulan ini.._

 _Ok!_

Pria berambut kuning itu segera menstrarter laju mobilnya. Wajahnya tampak sumringah menaruh tasnya di jok samping supir. Deburan asap keluar. Mobil yang terlihat mewah itu melaju kencang membaur diantara lalu-lalang kendaraan.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Terdengar riuh rendah mengitari kelas pagi ini. tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena siswa-siswinya yang bercanda dan mengobrol dengan lantangnya di kelas.

Tiba-tiba suasana itu kembali hening dengan masuknya seorang guru wanita dan sesosok pemuda tinggi semampai memakai kacamata dengan pakaian sederhana.

"anak-anak, perkenalkan siswa baru di kelas ini. silahkan Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda itu diam saja ditanyai seperti itu. terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari para siswa. Naruto tertawa cengengesan.

 _Apa-apaan dengan siswa itu, kayaknya dia budeg, deh! Haha.._

"Sasuke..kau sakit?"

Sasuke terlihat bengong sebentar, kemudian mendadak tertegun dan menyadari sesuatu.

"...nama saya Sasuke Uchiha.. saya menyukai pelajaran _sains_. mohon bantuannya.."

Ucapnya membungkuk sopan.

"oh ya, maaf anak-anak! Sasuke itu orangnya sangat pemalu. Dimohon untuk berteman baik dengannya, nah Sasuke kau bisa duduk di meja itu, dekat Naruto!"

Tunjuk guru yang bernama Tsunade kearah deretan bangku belakang tepat disamping Naruto.

Naruto memandangi pelan tubuhnya yang berjalan disampingnya.

 _kenapa dandanannya norak sekali. Dan haha.. apa-apaan dengan tas usang di tangannya itu. Tapi.. Sialan, pemuda ini kalau diperhatikan tampan juga._

Pemuda itu melirik kearah Naruto. Naruto membuang muka. Pura-pura sibuk sendiri membaca buku.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Naruto melangkah angkuh diantara deretan siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di kantin. Gayanya kelihatan sombong dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat kuat. Kedua temannya ikut mengiringi dari belakang bak seorang tuan dengan _bodyguard_ nya yang sedang bertugas. Melihat hal itu, para siswa-siswi yang menghalangi jalannya lebih memilih mundur atau sekedar menepi dibanding jika berurusan dengannya.

Mereka semua takut.

 _Siapa yang tidak kenal Naruto?_

Putra presiden perusahaan kenamaan di negara Hi. Siswa terkaya dan terpopuler, sangat disegani dan dihormati di sekolah, karena merupakan penyumbang terbesar di sekolah elit kenamaan Konoha.

Sekali berurusan dengannya. Bisa jadi riwayat hidupnya akan tamat di sekolah. Dari catatan tahun lalu, Sudah banyak korban dari ulah-ulah yang Naruto lakukan, Mulai dari kena _bully_ ringan sampai memilih angkat kaki dari sekolah saking tidak kuatnya selalu di _bully_ setiap hari oleh ketiga pengikut Naruto Itu. Itulah yang terjadi dalam kurun dua tahun ini.

Anehnya lagi, semua orang dan Guru-Guru yang berada di Sekolah elit ini diam saja, tidak bertindak apapun. Seolah-olah hal itu wajar-wajar saja dilakukan bagi mereka, mengingat ayah Naruto adalah orang berpengaruh sekaligus bos perusahaan terbesar di Konoha.

"hoi anak baru! Ikutan dong!"

Ucap Naruto manja didepan Sasuke yang sedang asyik makan siang di pojok kelas. Dirinya berusaha mendekati Sasuke, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena ia hanya ingin iseng dengan _bersenang-senang_ , menurut caranya sendiri.

"..hoi, apa ini..? haha.. cuman bekal nasi kepal, salad dan jus tomat, apa itu yang disebut bekal makan siang? Nih, aku kasih bento edisi terbatas dari kantin, ayo silahkan ambil saja, kalau kau mau!"

Ucap Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia menyodorkan sekotak makananan kearah Sasuke. Reaksi Sasuke hanya diam saja. kemudian angkat kaki, beranjak pergi.

"hei, jangan acuhkan aku,dong!"

Ucap Naruto geram.

"biar saja Naruto, lain kali kita balas dia! dia, kan cuma pemuda sok baru yang kelihatan miskin, gak level banget kayaknya bergaul sama kita-kita!"

Seru Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"ya, itu memang benar, makanya aku juga mendekatinya pasti dengan _alasan_ tentunya!"

"haha.. kau mengerikan, _man_!"

Jawab Chouji, seakan sudah tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul mengamati ketiga rekan setianya itu saling berbicara.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Berkas-berkas buku berhamburan, Beterbangan kesana-kemari. Sesosok wanita berambut merah muda, sibuk kesana-sini mengambil buku yang berserakan itu. sesosok pemuda yang ikut lewat didepannya segera membantu tanpa basa-basi. Memungut buku-buku itu dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada gadis berambut pink itu..

"ano.. _thank you!"_

Ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura, tersipu malu. Ia terkesan melihat orang yang lewat disampingnya ikut membantu. Dari wajahnya ia belum kenal sama sekali, kayaknya seumuran. Mungkin anak baru.

"lain kali berhati-hatilah Nona.."

Ucap Sasuke datar dan lewat begitu saja. Naruto memandang cemburu dikejauhan.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Naruto lirik kembali pemuda itu. matanya menyipit tajam. Menghela nafas sebentar. Ia menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

 _Apa-apaan kau tadi pagi berduaan dengan Sakura! Dasar bodoh!_

Ia segera merobek kertas dan melemparnya ke kepala si pemuda.

Sambil menunggu reaksi Sasuke. Naruto pura-pura membaca buku.

Pria dengan tampang _gloomy_ namun tampak menawan itu diam saja dilempari seperti itu oleh Naruto. ia segera membuka bukunya kembali. Menuliskan catatan pagi harinya dengan cepat.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Sasuke memandangi lokernya heran. Entah kenapa sekarang baunya menjadi tidak sedap. Ia segera membukanya, dan terkejut melihat banyak sekali sampah terhambur sana-sini bersama kotoran yang tidak enak sekali baunya. Emosinya datar dan tidak terlihat marah sedikitpun. Tanpa ragu dan malu ia membersihkannya sampai bersih kembali.

Ia segera beranjak ke kelas dan mendapati bangkunya telah dicorat-coret dan dipasangi pita-pita bekas sedotan. Melihat hal seperti itu terjadi lagi, Reaksi sasuke sama, Ia tidak marah sedikitpun. Sorot matanya datar dan dingin.

Segala keusilan lainnya Sasuke hadapi. Mulai dari sepatunya yang dirusak, sampai hilang sebelah dan bekal makan siangnya yang berada di tong sampah. Satu dua hari sampai seminggu telah berlalu. Sasuke tetap saja tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal usil yang menimpanya, seolah-olah hal-hal itu wajar-wajar saja menurutnya. Satu persatu Kelas lain yang melihat kejadian itu mulai terpukau atas reaksinya yang tidak gentar atau marah sedikitpun atas perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Sasuke berjalan santai ke ruang lokernya untuk berganti sepatu dan menemukan isinya telah berganti menjadi tong sampah.

"ano.. mau kubantu membersihkannya Sasuke-kun.."

Ucap Sakura ramah sekaligus iba melihatnya kesulitan.

Dari kejauhan Naruto hanya bisa menggigit jarinya kesal. Entah kenapa satu-dua orang mulai terpengaruh untuk bersimpati padanya, Termasuk Sakura Haruno yang saat ini dilihatnya tengah Membantunya membersihkan kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh ketiga temannya.

" _apa-apaan orang itu... kukira dia hanya akan bertahan sampai dua hari. Dan ini sudah minggu keduanya, kan disini!"_

Ucap Naruto kepada ketiga sahabatnya, Sai, Kiba dan Chouji.

"kukira, satu-satunya cara agar dia kapok adalah kau sendiri yang turun tangan Naruto!"

Jawab Sai memberi saran. Chouji dan kiba mengangguk tanda setuju.

"benar juga.. aku harus menjebaknya.."

Mereka berempat akhirnya berkumpul di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Menyusun sebuah rencana matang-matang untuk menghajar Sasuke suatu hari nanti.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"Hoi.. Sasuke!"

Teriak Naruto, menghampiri sosoknya di halaman belakang ketika mereka pulang sekolah. Sasuke terlihat sedang santai sambil membaca buku sendirian.

"apa yang kau baca? Wah, buku luar negeri, _sains_ ya? Tapi aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.."

Ia sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Tapi itu tidak dipedulikannya sama sekali, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang tidak tertarik dan sayu.

" hoi, dengarkan aku dong! Akhir-akhir kau sedang di _bully_ ya.."

Sasuke sedikit tertegun. Memindahkan kembali isi halaman yang di bacanya.

"ayo kita bertaruh! ini penting, lho.. kau tidak ingin di _bully_ , kan! "

"...bertaruh apa..."

"memenangkan acara Prom sekolah sebagai peserta lomba dansa terbaik yang diadakan sabtu ini dan mendapatkan hatinya Haruno Sakura!"

"..."

"Kita bertaruh! dalam seminggu ini, jika kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya Sakura dan memenangkan lomba itu, aku akan mengakui keberadaanmu di sekolah ini! kau tahu, aku ini begitu populer dan terkenal di sekolah elit ini! dan bila diibaratkan, jika sampai kau diakui olehku saja, mungkin pembulian terhadapmu juga akan segera dihentikan, dan kehidupan damaimu akan kembali, mengingat betapa berpengaruhnya aku di sekolah ini! "

"begitu..."

"dan Satu hal lagi.. kau bebas meminta apapun dariku.. sebagai bonusnya.."

"...aku tak butuh itu..."

Jawab Sasuke menolaknya dengan singkat. Membuka halaman buku yang dibacanya kembali.

"ayolah! Kau bebas memintanya, bung! Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, apapun itu!"

"benarkah...?"

"ya!"

Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan _inner_ mengerikan.

 _Mengerjai orang baru itu memang menyenangkan. Mengiming-ngimingi mereka dengan kepastian, dan menjatuhkan mereka dengan sangat indah._

 _Heh! mana bisa anak kampung sepertimu jago dansa. Aku sudah cek keberadaan identitasmu dan asalmu, Sasuke. Kau hanya anak yatim yang tinggal di panti asuhan dan diasingkan karena insiden 3 tahun lalu. Anak miskin sepertimu, mana bisa populer._

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Naruto memakai pita kemeja itu dengan cepat. Dirinya bergegas untuk mengikuti acara lomba dansa di Sekolah malam ini.

ia menatap keindahan tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin.

"haa.. betapa tampannya diriku ini! mungkin Sakura Haruno akan memilihku di pesta dansa kali ini.."

Ucapnya terkesan pada diri sendiri. Setelah dandanannya beres, Ia segera menelpon seseorang, dan segera pergi keluar.

"halo, Sai, Kiba, Chouji! Ya, kita akan mencegatnya bertiga di jalan. Ya, kalau terlihat batang hidungnya, kita pukul saja Sasuke sampai babak belur!"

Terdengar cekikikan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya dari luar. Ia menyipitkan alis matanya. Pasti itu ulah ayahnya lagi. Ia segera bergegas menuruni tangga.

Dilihatnya Ayahnya tengah mabuk dan dituntun berdua dengan dua perempuan panggilan yang seksi.

"Ya ampun, kalau bawa tamu buangan, jangan dibawa kesini, dong, Ayah.. Aku paling benci kau membawa perusak suasana seperti mereka ke rumah ini.. "

Teriak Naruto menatap sengit kearah dua wanita yang menurutnya sangat kecentilan itu.

" _selamat malam anakku.. hiks, hehe.. apa kau mau bergabung berdua.. dengan Ayahmu ii..ni.. hik kebetulan ayah membawa lebih.. hiks.."_

"kami juga siap melayanimu, tuan Naruto.."

Ujar kedua wanita itu cekikikan. Naruto segera menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam.

" _Hei, Jalang Aku Tak Butuh Wanita Murahan Sepertimu, Kembalilah Keluar! Tempatmu Bukan Disini! "_

Teriak Naruto sadis menjambak salah satu rambut wanita itu dengan kasar.

" _Kyaa!"_

" _berisik! Kalau tidak mau cukup diam saja dan belajar sana! Hiks!"_

Jawab Minato marah-marah. Yang saat ini sudah terpengaruh minuman alkohol hilang kedali. Ia segera menepis tangan Naruto dari wanita kesayangannya itu dan menamparnya keras sampai jatuh ke lantai.

" _ayo, kita tinggalkan makhluk pengganggu ini!"_

Tanpa mempedulikan anaknya sama sekali Minato segera menuntun kedua wanita panggilan itu ke kamarnya. Melihat reaksi dari Ayahnya yang seperti itu, Naruto yang dari dulu sudah tahu prilaku ayahnya yang _playboy_ dan tukang main wanita hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

 _jika saja Ibu masih hidup, dia pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup karena telah menjadi istrimu!_

Naruto menatap iba dari kejauhan. Mengusap-usap pipinya sebentar. Terasa sakit dan berasa amis. Semenjak Ibunya meninggal Ayahnya memang sering jarang pulang dan berada di rumah.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Tepuk tangan riuh penonton terdengar menggema di dalam aula.

Mata Naruto membulat marah. Giginya bergemeretak hebat. Dari arah bangku penonton ia hanya bisa menatap kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari arah panggung, terlihat Sasuke tengah memakai mahkota kebesarannya.

Orang terkenal yang sangat populer di sekolah tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang dikiranya miskin penampilan itu begitu pandai berdansa dan berbakat melebihi dirinya. Bisa merebut perhatian para juri dan membuat penonton terkagum-kagum.

 _apa-apaan jasnya yang kelihatan mewah itu, mana mungkin orang semiskin dia membeli jas semahal itu, sudah pasti ia meminjamnya dari seseorang! sialan!_

Sengit Naruto melihat Sasuke diatas panggung dengan wajahnya yang sama seperti biasa, datar dan tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

" _pantas saja menang, dia berdansa dengan sangat hebat tadi.."_

" _katanya ia juga berhasil memukau juri luar negeri yang jarang hadir ke sekolah kita.."_

" _orang yang katanya kena bully itu hebat, ya.."_

" _haa.. yang benar saja? berarti dia cukup sabar dong mengalami ketidakadilan disekolah ini"_

" _iya! Padahal menurutku sih, mana mungkin orang seperti dia bisa kena masalah serumit itu..lain kali kalau dia kena bully lagi, aku tolong deh!"_

" _kau naksir ya?"_

" _ehehe.."_

" _Benar-benar tampan dan berbakat, Dibanding dengan pemuda populer yang sok itu sih sudah dipastikan tidak ada apa-apanya.."_

" _stt.. ada orangnya tuh..."_

" _...kenapa tak bilang dari tadi..."_

Naruto memberengut kesal. Surat cinta yang akan diberikan kepada Sakura diremasnya pelan.

Rencana mereka bertiga yang disusun dengan sangat sempurna telah gagal dengan sangat tidak terduga. Sai Kiba dan Chouji ketiga temannya, mengalami kecelakaan mobil di perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Otomatis ia yang tidak mungkin menghajar sasuke seorang diri, malah berakhir dengan menjenguk kedua temannya di rumah sakit. Ketika akan kesini lagi acara sudah selesai dan berakhir dengan penutupan pemenang lomba dansa.

Ia segera menjauh dari keramaian dan membuang satu-satunya mawar merah yang menjadi harapan terakhir untuk diberikannya kepada Sakura.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Naruto duduk di kursi panjang dengan tampang muram. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi, akan tetapi dirinya merasa seperti enggan pulang.

Hari kedua dirinya tanpa ditemani sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya membuatnya bosan. Ia mengunyah pelan _sandwich_ dengan tampang kesal. Sore hari yang lumayan sejuk di awal musim dingin. ia membenarkan letak kembali duduknya.

 _Sialan_

Gumamnya kesal. Tanpa ketiga rekan setianya ia tidak bisa mengerjai Sasuke seperti biasa. Tanpa basa-basi, ia cek _handphone_ di tangannya untuk sekedar _chattingan_ dengan teman dunia mayanya. Udara sore yang lembab, membuatnya terkantuk. Ia tutup kembali _handphone_ nya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku. Sayup-sayup angin sore membuatnya terlelap.

 _Mungkin tidur sebentar membuat pikiranku tenang._

gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan mata, me _rileks_ kan kaki-kakinya untuk sekedar tiduran diatas bangku panjang itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sesosok bayangan hitam lewat pelan-pelan diantara semak-semak hijau yang bertebaran taman. Mendekati tubuh Naruto yang sedang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas.

Angin sepoi mengalir merdu.

Sosok itu terdiam sambil mengamati Naruto dengan tenang. Mendekatinya perlahan.

Bibirnya tersenyum, memandangi mawar merah layu di tangan kanannya.

 _Clik..._

 _Clik.._

 _Clik.._

Cairan merah melaju perlahan menabrak dinding-dinding tanah.

Sambil bersiul rendah. Sosok aneh itu berjalan santai kembali, memutar-mutar pisau berlumuran darah di tangan kirinya.

Meninggalkan dua ekor bangkai burung merpati diatas tubuh Naruto.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"siapa sebenarnya orang yang mengusiliku sih!"

Naruto membuka loker dengan tampang kesal dan menemukan sebuah gunting dan surat aneh di lokernya.

"sialan! Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Kemarin paku, bangkai burung merpati, sekarang gunting berlumur darah binatang dengan surat hitam!"

 _ **Aku Benci Kau Pemuda Songong, Pergi Saja Sana! Jangan Kembali Lagi Ke Sekolah Ini!**_

Berani-beraninya ada orang yang menaruh hal seperti ini di loker sekolahnya. Siapa sih orang yang berbuat seperti ini padanya?

Naruto bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian sore itu.

hiii... dirinya tidak menyangka ada yang menaruh bangkai sepasang burung merpati diatas tubuhnya. melihat hal itu dirinya langsung lari tunggang-langgang sampai ke rumah dan mandi sebersih mungkin. Ia takut hal-hal buruk akan menimpanya suatu saat.

Gara-gara hal itu juga dirinya mengalami mimpi buruk seperti didatangi dan dikejar arwah tak dikenal beberapa hari ini.

ini pasti kerjaan seseorang yang menaruh dendam kepadanya. Mungkin saja mantan _bully_ -annya dulu, Mengingat Naruto hanya punya masalah dengan orang-orang itu saja.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"hoi! Ayo mengaku saja, kau!"

Ucap Naruto sengit menghalangi langkah mantan teman sekelasnya dulu, Konohamaru ke dinding.

"kau yang mengusili lokerku ya, tadi sore!"

"sa..saya tidak tahu menahu soal itu, Na-Naruto-san!"

"Alaaahh.. paling itu cuman alasan! Mengaku saja, menurut keterangan, kau saja yang tidak hadir di lapangan, kau saja yang tidak punya alibi apapun ketika itu!"

"ta..tapi mungkin saja, orang lain yang melakukan itu.."

"mana mungkin! yang punya masalah denganku hanya kamu, Shino dan Kankurou saja waktu itu, karena kalian songong padaku. Kankurou dan Shino sudah pindah sekolah, sudah jelas kamu pelakunya!"

"i..itu!"

"sudah cukup Naruto!"

Ucap sebuah suara. Yang ternyata berasal dari seseorang yang bernama Shikamaru. Ia mendekati mereka berdua dengan santai.

"Konohamaru tadi _absen_ karena sakit. Dia berada di UKS sekolah sepanjang pelajaran olahraga bersamaku.. jadi kau tidak bisa menuduhnya semudah itu lagi.. "

"begitu..?!"

Tatap Naruto tajam seolah tidak percaya.

"kalau kau masih tidak percaya, tanyakan saja kepada penjaga UKS. Aku mengobrol bersamanya sampai pelajaran olahraga usai. Konohamaru juga ada disana ikut terbaring lemas karena sakit perut."

"awas saja kalau kau bohong... Aku akan menanyakannya langsung kepada penjaga UKS dengan detil awal mula kalian di kelas dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Jangan kira mentang-mentang ketiga Sahabatku tidak ada, kau bisa semudah ini berbuat seenaknya.. Dan.. jaga sikapmu itu padaku, Shikamaru.. lain kali bisa jadi giliranmu.."

"sebagai ketua.. aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku di _bully_ lagi olehmu.."

Naruto segera melepaskan tubuh Konohamaru kasar dan melenggang pergi. Tanpa menatap sedikit pun kearah Shikamaru, ia berjalan angkuh melewati mereka berdua.

Setelah arahnya benar-benar cukup jauh dari mereka, mendadak langkahnya terhenti, berubah gontai dengan kaki yang diseret pelan-pelan. Sesosok bayangan hitam tanpa disadari mengamati dari kejauhan.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Langkah kakinya terdiam. ia amati kembali. Tidak salah lagi, ia menatap siluet hitam yang berada diantara deretan lokernya. Setelah menunggu berjam-jam seorang diri, akhirnya ia menemukan pelaku teror itu sekarang. Kena kau!

Ia terdiam.

Mencoba bersembunyi dan menggebrak dengan tepat.

Sosok yang menjadi tersangka itu pelan tapi pasti membuka perlahan loker perak didepannya. Sambil lirak-lirik kanan kiri sebentar, dirinya berusaha mengambil surat merah beserta pisau kecil didalam tasnya, berniat menaruh kedua benda itu didalam loker Naruto.

Namun _naas_ nya, sebelum hal itu terjadi Naruto segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan, Hoii!"

Ucapnya sengit menatap tajam kearah sosok yang menurutnya lancang itu.

Sosok itu terkejut karena dipergoki langsung oleh Naruto.

"Na..Naruto! i..ini bukan.."

"tak kusangka, orang sepertimu bisa merencanakan hal seburuk ini padaku, Ino.. tak kusangka kau punya keberanian juga!"

"i..ini, bukan seperti yang kau kira!"

Seru Ino yang mulai ketakutan.

"sudah jelas, kau pelakunya! Aku punya mata dan melihat hal ini benar-benar terjadi! Kau menaruh benda menyebalkan itu di lokerku.."

"ku..kumohon! maafkan aku! A..aku.."

"kau mau aku laporkan ke Polisi.. atau toko bunga satu-satunya milikmu kututup!"

"ti..tidak, jangan lakukan itu! kumohon, Naruto!"

Ucap Ino menangis tersedu-sedu.

"kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?! yang kutahu kau tidak pernah berurusan sedikitpun denganku.."

"i.. itu ka..karena kau mem _bully_ teman sekelasmu sendiri! Aku tidak tahan perlakuanmu terhadap Sasuke dan orang-orang yang kau _bully_.. sebagai temannya aku juga punya perasaan! U..untuk itu aku melakukan ini, supaya kau sadar bagaimana rasanya menjadi mereka!"

Tangis Ino pecah. Surat dan gunting di tangannya seketika terjatuh. Ia terduduk menangis sambil meraung-raung. Naruto memandang tubuhnya datar. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang wanita yang mencari masalah dengannya.. apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai balasannya ya?

"aku akan mengampunimu.."

"..be..benarkah.."

"ya, tapi dengan satu syarat.. kau harus mengerjai Sasuke dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, tepat didepan matanya besok pagi.."

"ma..mana mungkin kulakukan hal buruk seperti itu!"

"begitu.. kau melakukan ini karena Sasuke, kan. Jadi kau juga melakukannya hal sama untuk Sasuke juga.."

"i..itu.."

"kau pilih mana..toko bungamu atau.."

"ba..baik akan kulakukan, tunggu saja sampai besok.. kau bisa menyaksikannya sendiri.."

Jawab Ino pasrah.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Di suatu pagi yang dingin, di sudut sekolah terlihat seseorang mengendap-endap di ruangan loker. Naruto menunggu dari arah belakang. Sesosok wanita berambut kuning kecoklatan itu menunggu. Menunggu ada seseorang yang tepat yang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan sekolah.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan telah datang seseorang berambut hitam dengan jaket biru donkernya. Berwajah dingin, dengan tampang suramnya melenggang santai melewati pintu.

 _Sudah saatnya!_

Naruto menatap tajam Ino dari kejauhan sambil berdiri dengan tangan yang disilangkan.

Seolah-olah itu adalah aba-aba 'segera beraksi' untuknya.

Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah Ino. Dengan tangan gemetaran ia membuka loker Sasuke dan menaruh amplop hitam beserta gunting itu kedalam loker tepat didepan matanya.

"apa.. yang kau lakukan Ino.."

Tanya Sasuke datar sambil mendekatinya perlahan. ia ingat betul wajahnya. Bukankah dia adalah teman sekelasnya Ino, yang duduk paling depan.

"ti..tidak.. .aku.."

Wajah Ino terlihat gugup. Ia menyesal telah menyetujui apa yang Naruto perintahkan kepadanya.. tapi.. Kalau ia melawan toko satu-satunya milik kedua orang tuanya yang dibangun susah payah bisa mudah dihancurkan.

"begitu..."

Terlihat Sasuke tidak marah sedikitpun. Mengambil gunting berlumuran darah dan amplop hitam itu dari lokernya.

"ma..maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun jika aku berbuat ha..hal seperti ini! Jika engkau mau, hukum saja a..aku sesukamu!"

Ucap Ino menunduk. Wajahnya memerah, hampir menangis.

"aku maafkan..tapi kau jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu itu.."

Ucap Sasuke sambil membuang benda itu ke tong sampah. Ia mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

"lebih dari itu.. hapus dulu air matamu.."

"te..terima kasih..hiks!"

Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dingin kemudian melenggang pergi. Ino terisak pelan sambil menghapus air mata dengan sapu tangan pemberian Sasuke. dari kejauhan Naruto hanya bisa mengigit jarinya kesal.

 _Kuso!_

Ia membanting tas sekolahnya ke lantai. Mencoba meluapkan kekesalannya pagi ini.

 _Gagal lagi..gagal lagi, huh.. kenapa ia tidak marah sedikitpun sih, padahal ia sudah tahu dengan melihat pelakunya sendiri..mengerjainya didepan matanya.. sialan, apa aku berhenti saja untuk mengerjainya. Tapi.. yah Baiklah, aku menyerah! Biarlah kali ini ia bertindak sesuka hatinya.._

Tanpa Naruto sadari sesosok bayangan mengawasi tubuhnya dalam diam.

Shutter kamera berbunyi pelan. Memotret pria _blonde_ itu beberapa kali. Tubuhnya berdiri lumayan jauh diantara deretan loker-loker sekolah. Setelah puas mengamati dan memotret, dirinya langsung beranjak pergi.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sesekali, mencoba tiduran sambil bersantai di atas sofa di kamarnya, bermain game sendirian. Ia amati ruangan sekelilingnya.

Hening sekali..

Fuh.. ternyata minggu santainya hari ini membosankan juga..

Ayahnya tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali untuk sekedar berwaktu luang sesekali di rumah. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bisnis dan bisnis. Andai saja Ibunya masih hidup, mungkin saja ia bisa mengobrol seru dengan Ibunya dan hari-hari biasanya di rumah bisa menjadi senyaman dan seseru apa yang ia lakukan dulu dengannya. Sayangnya, kecelakaan pesawat tahun lalu telah membuatnya kehilangan kedua kakinya, membuatnya depresi dan merenggut nyawanya.

 _Sial!_

Daripada mikir yang enggak-enggak lagi soal Ibunya lagi, mendingan sekarang ia segera pergi belanja, memburu game-game keluaran terbaru bulan ini.

"ah... saldo tabunganku bulan ini sudah habis kuotanya.."

Sambil menimang-nimang kembali kartu kredit di tangannya, Naruto berjalan santai ke arah kamar Ayahnya.

Seperti biasa, keadaan Rumahnya selalu sepi.

Mempunyai satu anggota keluarga yang selalu pulang-pergi membuatnya merasakan kesendirian. Yah, seperti Ayahnya yang selalu meninggalkannya untuk bekerja. Tadi pagi saja ia terlihat tergesa-gesa menaiki mobilnya. Entah bisnis apalagi yang sedang menantinya saat ini.

kemungkinan presentase lembur Ayahnya juga akan meningkat, Mengingat seberapa rajin Ayahnya dalam soal bisnis. Ia akan sendirian beberapa hari ini.

Naruto segera membuka laci meja kerja Ayahnya. Ia tertarik untuk mengambil kartu tabungan Ayah didalamnya.

 _Sedikit atau banyak, pun boleh kuambil, kan papa! Untuk menyenangkan anakmu yang kesepian ini!_

Ia mengobrak-abrik laci meja itu. hei, bukannya Ayahnya biasa meninggalkannya disini. Entah kenapa, mengapa sekarang tidak ada. Kenapa ada secarik surat aneh yang tersisa didalamnya.

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Naruto memandang langit sore itu dengan sendu. Ia menaruh tasnya kembali di kelas. Ia tidak ingin pulang.

Alasannya sederhana.

Karena sekarang tak ada satupun orang yang mempedulikannya lagi. Satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan dirinya kini telah mengkhianatinya.

Ayahnya pergi untuk selama-lamanya dengan tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Mobil yang biasa digunakannya juga telah raib dibawa kabur ayahnya. Kebangkrutan yang melanda perusahaan yang dikelolanya membuatnya _shock_ dan lari dari kenyataan. Hutang yang kini harus ditanggungnya sendirian. Menyerahkan begitu saja surat pengunduran dan pengangkatan dirinya, seolah-olah ia adalah satunya cara untuk terbebas dari itu semua.

 _Kruyuukkk.._

Suara perutnya terdengar. Ia segera berjalan keluar.

Mungkin roti yang berada di mesin elektronik bisa mengenyangkan isi perutnya untuk saat ini. Ketika ia akan beranjak kembali ke dalam ruangan kelas, Terdengar dua orang sedang mengobrol pelan.

Naruto mengendap maju.

Seperti seorang _stalker_ , dirinya berusaha mendengar percakapan dua orang siluet muda-mudi yang berdiri dan tampak serasi itu, berada persis menghadap kearah jendela.

karena cahaya matahari sore yang berpendar merah redup, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, siapa saja kah mereka berdua itu.

"aku suka padamu!"

Oh, pernyataan cinta, ya..

Tapi tunggu dulu. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu.

Suara Sakura Haruno.

Orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Siapa orang beruntung mendapatkan cinta Sakura itu ya?

"maaf.. untuk sekarang ini aku tidak tertarik untuk pacaran denganmu.."

"begitu.. ya.."

Mendengar jawaban itu Sakura segera mengambil tas yang tergantung di sisi jendela dan berlari keluar. Ia telah ditolak dengan halus.

"Saku..."

Suara Naruto menciut. Gadis yang berlari disampingnya itu seketika lewat begitu saja.

Ia tidak dapat mengejarnya.

Hinata yang turut menemani Sakura menunggu didepan gerbang segera memeluknya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Naruto memandang kearah jendela. Didapatinya pemuda pendiam yang ia kenal menatap keluar.

"hoi, kau melukai perasaannya, tuh! Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya.. Sasuke..."

"..."

"hoii!"

"...bukan urusanmu.."

"Haaaa?! Bukan urusanmu apanya?! Kau tahu, Sakura Haruno itu cantik, baik, orang kaya dan juga primadona di sekolah ini banyak laki-laki yang suka padanya, namun ia selalu menolaknya dengan halus, alasannya karena belum menemukan yang cocok! Asal kau tahu saja, pria populer seperti aku saja tidak berani mengatakan cintanya, urgh, sudah pasti ditolak... Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung pria miskin sepertimu ditembak oleh primadona sekolah.. itu keajaiban yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup, Kau pasti akan menyesalinya dikemudian hari! "

Naruto mendengus kencang. Ia kemudian duduk diantara deretan bangku kelas. Mengambil sebuah roti dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"padahal aku dari dulu suka padanya.. "

Pria dingin itu tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sorot matanya tetap layu seperti biasa. Sambil membaca buku ditangannya, pria dingin itu mengetuk-etukkan jarinya ke jendela. Angin berhembus pelan. Suasana sepi kembali menyapa.

"...aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun di dunia ini..."

"haah.. pikiran kaku macam apa itu?! bukankah di dunia ini banyak hal menarik.. bermain game, bersepeda, membaca komik kesukaan, mempunyai teman setia, dan yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan hidup dengan orang yang kau sukai.. menurutku itu adalah beberapa hal-hal menarik dari hal-hal yang menarik di dunia ini. Yah, kau pasti tidak akan pernah merasakannya mengingat tampangmu yang selalu suram dan dingin itu.."

"...tapi..."

"tapi apa?"

"tidak.. tidak ada."

 _Apa-apaan itu.. menyebalkan sekali._

Naruto segera menengak minumannya. Dirinya terpaku diam menengadah santai. Terlihat Sasuke didepannya yang saat ini menatap keluar jendela. Mengamati daun-daun di pohon berguguran, tanda awal dari musim dingin.

"sudahlah, percuma saja aku jelaskan panjang lebar untukmu, yang malah mungkin kau sendiri yang pusing dan tak mengerti sama sekali.. cepatlah pergi.. tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku ingin tidur sendirian tanpa diganggu sama sekali olehmu!"

Ucap Naruto ketus. Dirinya terlihat tidak senang karena seseorang selalu mengganggu waktu santainya. Apalagi seseorang seperti Sasuke yang saat ini terus-menerus menatapnya datar.

"kau tidak lupa janjimu kemarin, kan Naruto.."

"...hah? janji apa?"

"Permintaan..."

 _Itu adalah janji bukan.. jika kau berhasil mencuri hati Sakura Haruno dan memenangkan kontes dansa.. aku akan memberimu sebuah permintaan sebagai bonusnya.._

"oh, iya..."

Naruto sadar betul dengan janjinya dulu kepada Sasuke. ia beranjak kembali dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan.

"kenapa kalau soal janji kau selalu mengingatnya.. apa sih yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu?! Baiklah, apa yang kau minta, cepat katakanlah!"

Ucap Naruto agak kesal. Menganggu waktu sendiriannya di dalam kelas. Dan juga, apa-apaan wajah tenangnya itu, apa ia tidak merasa kasihan melihat Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu akibat perbuataannya tadi.

Setelah ia memarahinya juga, ia tetap saja berwajah datar seperti itu.

"kau.. mengakui ku.. kan.."

"Iya, iya tentu saja!"

"jadi.."

"berikan hidupmu padaku!"

"apa?!"

"berikan hidupmu padaku, Naruto!"

Naruto memandang sesaat tubuh didepannya. Apa ia sedang bercanda atau kali ini ia sedang mengerjainya balik. Tapi, dari sorot matanya, ia terlihat sangat serius dengan kata-katanya itu.

"apa maksud dengan kata-katamu itu, Sasuke?"

"aku sudah mengamatimu dengan baik.. kurasa kau dan aku sama-sama punya riwayat hidup yang sama.. sama-sama kesepian dan salah tempat.. kukira jika kita menghabiskan waktu berdua, mungkin saja hal ini akan segera berakhir dengan sendirinya..baru kali ini aku menemukan orang sepertimu, Naruto.."

Ucapnya dingin dengan ekspesi yang datar. Menatap lekat-lekat tubuh Naruto didepannya.

"kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan sasuke!"

"...sama sekali tidak.."

Naruto menatap dalam-dalam sorot matanya. Te..terlihat kosong dengan dua bola mata hitam yang sayu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba juga hawa disekitarnya mulai menurun, berubah menjadi lebih dingin sekarang.

"ka..kau sebenarnya.. si..siapa..Sasuke.."

Tanya Naruto, mencoba berusaha tenang.

"hanya seseorang dengan masa lalu kelam.. kau ingat insiden empat tahun lalu di Tokyo.."

"itu.. tentang seorang dokter muda yang didiagnosis mengalami kelainan mental kuat, yang membujuk beberapa penyakit jiwa lainnya untuk membunuh para dokternya ..kau.."

"yah, akulah dibalik itu semua, Naruto.."

Ucap Sasuke datar. Tak berekspresi sama sekali. Naruto mundur perlahan. Tubuhnya berubah kaku.

"ke..kenapa kau lakukan itu..?!"

"mereka punya tempat, sepertiku.. mereka kesepian.. dan untuk itu aku berusaha mengobati rasa kesepian mereka..hal yang simpel, kan.."

"kau..gila!"

"tenang saja, aku takkan membunuhmu semudah itu.. kebaikanmu selama ini akan kubalas..nah, ayo ikutlah bersamaku.. Naruto.."

Tangannya kanannya terjulur kedepan. Tubuh Sasuke merangkak maju. Dengan ekspesi dingin yang masih terlihat di wajahnya, ia mencoba mendekati Naruto yang berjarak dua meter didepannya. Naruto mulai ketakutan. bagaimana bisa orang dengan kelainan jiwa akut seperti dia masih dapat berkeliaran bebas di dunia ini.

Ia terliha normal-normal saja menurutnya.

Ya..mungkin saja itulah yang menjadi alasannya. Ia menutupi semua ketidaknormalannya dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang biasa yang tak banyak bicara. Bersosialisasi dengan baik dan belajar dengan serius. Trik yang sangat ampuh dan sempurna untuk orang jenius dengan kelainan mental seperti dirinya.

"me..menjauh dariku sekarang, Sasuke!"

Seru Naruto kalut. kenapa ia bisa masuk perangkapnya! Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba tubuhnya telah terhalang tubuh Sasuke didepannya.

Sialnya lagi, dibelakangnya telah terhampar deretan jendela kelas lantai enam.

Ia tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"kenapa, kenapa harus aku, sa,,sasuke.. Ma.. masih banyak orang lain yang peduli kepadamu.. mereka benar-benar mendukungmu, asal kau tahu, a..aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira, aku mengakuinya! yang selama ini menjahili dan mengusilimu di sekolah adalah aku!"

 _Bagaimana Dengan Ini, Apa Kau Masih Mau Mempercayaiku.._

"aku tahu itu dari dulu bahwa kau pelakunya, Naruto.."

Ucap Sasuke datar. Hening sesaat. Naruto harus segera mencari alasan lagi untuk bisa melepaskan diri secepatnya dari Sasuke. setidaknya mengulur waktunya sebentar untuk mencari cara agar dirinya bisa lolos dengan mudah.

"Bukann! A..aku masih punya teman! Kiba! Sai! Dan Chouji! Aku tidak merasa kesepian, mereka temanku yang berharga.. ka.. kau juga tidak bisa membawaku.. aku masih punya Ayah dan keluarga yang di rumah...lihatlah! apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang kesepian.."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia amati Naruto sesaat.

Pandangannya tertuju kedepan, kesosok pria berambut kuning yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"ya, kau benar.."

Ucapnya dengan ekpresi dingin. kakinya diketuk-ketukkan sesekali. Tubuhnya berputar pelan, menjauh dari arah Naruto. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Itu bisa dilihat dari bahasa tubuhnya yang berubah lunglai dan lesu.

Jam waktu sekolah berdetik pelan. Hari mulai gelap. Suasana sunyi menyelimuti ruangan kelas.

"ja...jadi.. kau akan melepaskanku, kan..a...aku akan pulang sekarang.."

Ucap Naruto sedikit lega. Keringat dingin mengalir perlahan. Ia bergegas mengambil tasnya yang berada di pojok bangku sekolah. Berniat melarikan diri dari seseorang seperti Sasuke sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangnya, mencekik, menyeret tubuh Naruto kasar dan melemparnya kedepan jendela hingga menabrak dinding pembatas.

" _ouch!"_

kedua tangannya teraih kedepan berusaha menghalau tubuh Naruto agar tidak bisa kabur lagi.

" _Kalau Aku Melenyapkan Semuanya.. Apakah Aku Bisa Memilikimu.."_

Naruto merinding sendiri mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh itu. degup jantungnya mengalir deras, irama nafasnya tidak beraturan, ia sangat ketakutan dengan sosok yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Bibir Sasuke teraih mendekat di telinga Naruto. Naruto terdiam kaku, Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, nyalinya ciut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis itu .

" asal kau tahu saja Naruto.. tentang insiden kecelakaan itu, alasan kenapa Ayahmu di pecat.. dan bangkai burung di taman, itu semua adalah ulahku...aku selalu ada disampingmu.. aku selalu ada didekatmu.. dan terima kasih dengan mawar merah yang kau berikan kemarin.. aku menyukainya.. kau tidak akan kulepaskan semudah itu.. Naruto.."

Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak hebat.

Wajah didepannya kini telah berubah, bukan Sasuke yang dulu ia kenal.. wajahnya telah berubah menjadi wajah seorang Psikopat yang sering ia lihat di televisi.

 _Kenapa.. kenapa hal harus terjadi pada diriku...Kaa-chan.. wajah yang kosong itu. senyuman yang mengerikan itu. kenapa.. orang segila ini ada didekatku.. kenapa semua ini harus aku yang mengalaminya.._

 _KENAPA!_

" _ **LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!"**_

Naruto memberontak kuat. kedua kaki dan tangannya berusaha menerjang balik tubuh didepannya. menghalau segala cara untuk keluar dari sergapan Sasuke. walau bagaimanapun juga ia harus secepatnya melarikan diri !

"Jika Kau Sama Sekali Tak Menginginkannya...Aku Akan.."

Bibir Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba terulur kedepan. Mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga melewati pembatas dinding.

Dengan sekali dorong, tubuh itu melesat mundur, menabrak kaca jendela Yang entah kenapa sudah terlepas rongga bautnya.

Tubuh _naas_ itu terjatuh dari ketinggian duapuluh empat meter. Menyentuh lantai dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

 **Keesokkan paginya.**

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun. Putra pemilik perusahaan terkemuka di konoha. Tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya setelah ibunya meninggal. Rumor mengatakan bahwa perusahaan ayahnya gagal dan mengalami kebangkrutan, meninggalkan hutang yang cukup besar yang harus ditanggungnya. Ayahnya kabur entah kemana.. Saat ini polisi sedang mengejarnya.."

" kupikir hal itulah yang membuatnya bunuh diri..."

"kasihan sekali ya... padahal menurutku dia masih muda.."

Sirine ambulan terdengar meraung-raung. Sesosok tubuh kaku telah diamankan dan dibawa pergi oleh ambulan. beberapa siswa-siswi asyik berbisik-bisik dan mengobrol ramai sambil menyaksikan dari tempat kejadian terjatuhnya siswa yang dinyatakan meninggal itu. beberapa polisi tiba di TKP dan mengecek keadaan disana. Diantara barisan itu, sesosok pemuda terlihat memandang dingin arah TKP dengan surat pengunduran diri di sekolah di tangannya.

" _mustahil aku berada disini..."_

Ucapnya segera menjauh dari keramaian. Ia segera mengangkat telepon yang dari tadi berdering di sakunya.

" _halo.. papa.. ya, aku saja yang mengurus surat pengunduran ini. jangan bawa pelayan atau apapun yang mengganggu ke sini.."_

 **_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

 _Kunci mobil diguncang-guncangnya kencang. Sambil bersiul-siul rendah dirinya segera beranjak masuk kedalam mobil yang di parkirnya di luar ruangan._

 _ia tersenyum simpul._

 _Gel rambut.._

 _Ok!_

 _fashion gaya terbaru.._

 _Ok!_

 _Dan yang paling penting, keberuntungan zodiak bulan ini.._

 _Ok!_

 _Terdengar rintihan seseorang yang dibekap di jok belakang. Kaki dan tangannya terikat kuat. Mulutnya dibekap saputangan merah. Matanya menyipit sayu. Rambut kuningnya melambai basah. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. setengah kesadarannya masih belum pulih dalam dirinya akibat efek dari obat tidur. ia yang dari tadi berusaha memberontak, kecapekan sendiri. Tubuh ringkihnya perlahan-lahan terdiam dan membatu._

 _Pemuda di depan kemudi menyalakan strarter mobilnya._

 _Senyam-senyum sendiri._

 _Sambil terus bersenandung ria, ia menghidupkan musik yang sangat keras._

 _Wajahnya kelihatan sangat senang kali ini._

" _ayo kita menikmati hidup yang singkat ini bersamaku Naruto!"_

 _Senyuman manis pemuda itu berubah menjadi senyuman misterius._

 _Sangat jelas.._

 _terpatri penuh di bibirnya._

 **...SEKIAN...**


End file.
